The Mouse Queen's Wrath
On the surface, Norman wanted to make sure nothing bad would happen to Olivia, swam to her, and held her close, not knowing what was about to happen. But she tried to warn the Old English boy mouse. "Norman, you've got to get away from here." said Olivia. "No, I won't leave you." said Norman. He was going to stay with his love no matter what. But they heard a rumbling sound underneath them. Bubbles glowing purple started rapidly appearing at the surface. But before anyone could get away, something burst through the ocean and slowly started rising. Then a large gold spike came between them, and it was revealed to be part of Selene's crown. It was Queen Selene! They were lifted as Selene, having transformed into an evil giant mouse queen, rose from the sea, cackling a terrible, roaring laughter, and they dove into the sea, gazing up at the evil giant mouse queen before them. "You pitiful, insignificant, fool!" sneered Selene. "Look out!" cried Norman when they noticed one of Selene's giant tentacles coming down on them. They both dove into the water and avoided her tentacle. Selene was now all-powerful. With the trident as her possession, Selene created a violent sea storm as the waves started going intense. "Now I am the ruler of all the ocean!" she boasted, "The waves obey my every whim!" While all this was happening, a huge tidal wave separated Norman from Olivia again. "Norman!" she cried, as she saw him plummet to the water. Norman gave out a loud yell as he fell into the water. Things for the ocean didn't seem to be good right now. Olivia looked up at the insane, evil giant mouse queen. "The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!" she said, as she used the trident to stir up a whirlpool. The whirlpool went down to the bottom of the ocean, where several ships were resting. One ship started rising to the surface as Selene looked upon the wreckage she was creating. Olivia managed to grab on to a rock, stopping herself from being pulled away by the dangerous currents as pieces of ships started to appear out of the sea. She saw Norman swimming, but the ship from underwater was right behind him. Norman was sent underwater as the ship crashed through the waves and landed in front of him, sending him underwater. "NORMAN!" Olivia wailed. Norman was under the water, but then he saw a rope and grabbed it. He climbed up the side and got into the ship. Norman rushed to the steering wheel. As for Olivia, she was still hanging onto the rock. The evil Queen Selene looked over and saw Olivia holding onto the rock. She used the trident to zap at the rock making turn into rubble, but Olivia dodged and fell into the middle of the whirlpool. As for Norman, he struggled to get to the wheel, with the roaring waves coming over onto the ship and knocking him down. At the bottom of the whirlpool, Olivia looked up and saw Selene staring down at her with an evil grin. Selene unleashed more devastating blasts from the trident. She fired twice, but Olivia barely managed to dodge both shots. On his ship, Norman made it to the helm, he began to steer the ship towards Selene while Selene was too preoccupied to notice him. Olivia was curled up and terrified as she was about to meet her end. The bowsprit was broken, and he was going to use that for his advantage. "So much for true love!" Selene laughed, her voice echoing through the ocean. She raised the trident over her head to aim, and the tip shone a bright, dangerous yellow, eyes red with battle fury. She had gone far beyond mad. She bared her teeth and hissed, aiming her strike. Olivia's eyes widened in fear as she watched Selene raise the trident up. As she was just about to bring down her hand, Norman jerked the helm a hard turn at the last second. This caught Selene's attention, and she turned to see the ship coming right for her. The evil mouse queen's bloodshot eyes widened. Her mouth opened into a shocked "O." Norman steered the ship directly at her, ramming the broken bowsprit into her chest. Selene roared with pain and started to fall as she is impaled. As she screamed in agony, lightning struck her, and electricity from the trident started weakening her. Electricity vibrated over her body. She howled in agony and fell forward on the ship. She wrapped her tentacles around the ship as she began to sink. Norman dove into the sea so as not to be taken down with her. Iago, Mickey, and Donald hid their eyes from the devastating light as Narissa sank deeper into the water. Underwater, the evil queen exploded, causing a huge amount of bubbles to rise to the water surface. On the beach, Norman slowly crawled to the shore and collapsed in exhaustion, his clothes tattered and torn. The sea began to calm back down as everything returned to normal. The whirlpool disappeared, and the shipwrecks sank back down the ocean floor below. The remains of the evil Queen Selene sank to the bottom of the ocean. The crown and trident sank alongside them. Some of the remains sank into Selene's old lair. All the polyps that surrounded the lair saw that Selene had been killed and started smiling. They suddenly changed back into mermice as the effects from the evil mouse queen's spells wore off for good, and they all swam out of the abandoned lair. The trident and crown floated back to the sea bottom, then stabbed the ocean floor right next to the last creature King Bernard, who changed back into his old self, and he picked up his trident. He smiled, knowing everything was truly back to normal. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Final Battle Scenes Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs